O Ninja Misterioso
by lininhaaa
Summary: Quando foi convocada para uma missão, Sakura não sabia as surpresas que a aguardava. Principalmente, quando soube que o ANBU com máscara de Falcão seria seu companheiro rumo ao Pais do Chá. One-Shot


Ontem foi um longo dia de trabalho no hospital de Konoha. Três grupos de ninjas ANBU chegaram feridos de missões de rank-S. Alguns, felizmente, conseguimos salvar, mas nem todos tiveram a mesma sorte.

Aos poucos, tomei coragem e finalmente consegui abrir os olhos. Já tinha amanhecido e passei mais uma noite muito mal dormida... Sonhando com ele. Era uma espécie de ritual. Todas as vezes que via algum grupo ANBU chegando ferido no hospital, corria para perto deles com a esperança de encontrá-lo.

Oito anos se passaram e até hoje, não tive sequer uma notícia de Sasuke. Eu me lembro das vezes que ficava até altas horas da noite treinando jutsus médicos. Queria controlar meu chakra perfeitamente para estar preparada ao encontrá-lo e poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

Pouco a pouco, minhas esperanças foram desaparecendo e acabei me conformando com toda a situação. Claro que continuei treinando e tornei-me uma ninja forte. E era em noites sofridas de plantão como ontem, que percebo o quanto sou útil.

Desisti de tentar dormir por mais alguns minutos quando ouvi um barulho na minha porta da frente. Sem delongas, levantei-me e coloquei um roupão.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e quando cheguei à porta, abri uma pequena fresta. Deparei-me com um ninja ANBU usando a máscara de falcão.

Era ele... Sempre que sou convocada para uma missão, Naruto manda exatamente esse ninja para me chamar.

- O quê deseja? – perguntei, sabendo que não obteria uma resposta.

E como previsto, ele não me disse nada e apenas entregou um pergaminho. Antes de pegar o documento, olhei para a máscara de falcão. Por que eu tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo?

Ele estendeu ainda mais o pergaminho e, assim que o peguei de suas mãos, ele sumiu. Como sempre, não disse uma palavra...

Fitei o documento em minhas mãos por um longo tempo, até decidir abri-lo. Era Naruto me convocando para uma missão. Já estava atrasada o suficiente para ficar olhando a porta aberta... precisava me arrumar!

E por algum motivo, eu queria saber logo qual era a tal missão...

* * *

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, eu já trajava o meu uniforme ANBU e minha máscara. Sai de casa pela janela do quarto e pulei pelos telhados rústicos de Konoha até chegar ao escritório do Hokage.

Outros ninjas ANBU estavam saindo do escritório de Naruto e percebi que não iria sozinha nessa missão.

- Testuda! O que faz aqui? Você também vai? – Indagou me olhando com o uniforme.

- Acabei de chegar, Ino... Ainda preciso falar com o Hokage! E já estou atrasada... – respondi com um discreto sorriso.

Rapidamente me despedi e subi as escadas que davam à sala de Naruto. Tentei andar o mais rápido que pude e de longe, pude avistar a porta aberta.

Ao aproximar-me ainda mais, vi Shikamaru recostado na parede e, a sua frente, Naruto sentado lendo um pergaminho. Meu ex-companheiro de time mudou drasticamente. Continuava esbanjando sorrisos por onde quer que passasse, como o velho Naruto de doze anos fazia. Mas agora, adquirira uma grande responsabilidade como Hokage... Sabia ser imponente quando queria.

- Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama? – Bati algumas vezes na porta entre aberta e me revelei na soleira desta.

- Entre... – resmungou sem tirar os olhos do documento.

Desviei meus olhos para Shikamaru e lhe cumprimentei.

- Shikamaru-san...

- Sakura... – Ele retribuiu com um olhar um pouco tedioso. – E então, Naruto? – Shikamaru pôs-se a frente dele.

Naruto parecia um pouco preocupado quando fitou Shikamaru. Eu me senti totalmente avulsa na sala e decidi me retirar.

- Estarei esperando lá fora, Hokage-sama... – Anunciei praticamente fora da sala.

- Não, Sakura-chan! Venha aqui! Quero conversar com você agora...

Dei meia volta e me coloquei ao lado de Shikamaru, esperando as ordens de Naruto, que parecia ler novamente o pergaminho. O silêncio estava se tornando constrangedor quando finalmente, Naruto começou a falar:

- O País do Chá foi invadido e eles pediram a ajuda de Konoha. O país foi quase totalmente devastado e há uma grande quantidade de feridos... – Eu apenas assenti e Naruto prosseguiu. – Eu sei que precisaria mandar mais ninjas médicos, mas você é a única disponível, além de ser a mais confiável.

- Farei o que for do meu alcance.

- Eu sei disso Sakura-chan, mas segundo Shikamaru, ainda podem haver ladrões por aquelas bandas... Por isso, mandarei você acompanhada de um ANBU!

Eu pude perceber o olhar de Naruto sobre o meu ombro. Ao me virar, vi o ninja com máscara de falcão posicionado sobre o beiral da janela. Involuntariamente, apertei a máscara ANBU que estava em minhas mãos.

Por um minuto, fiquei absorta olhando-o e ele parecia fazer o mesmo.

- Sakura... – eu me virei ao ouvir Naruto chamando. – Você liderará a missão e o Falcão cumprirá todas as suas ordens! – Apenas assenti novamente. - Você tem condições de partir agora?

- Hai! – Coloquei minha máscara de tigresa e a posicionei sobre o meu rosto. – Posso ir?

Naruto gesticulou um sim e fiz um discreto aceno de despedida para Shikamaru e Naruto. Sem pensar duas vezes, virei-me para o Falcão. Este, apenas me olhava.

- Está pronto? – Perguntei-o e ele fez um sim. Como sempre, não disse uma palavra. Queria tanto ouvir a voz dele, que agradeci por ter colocado a máscara. Caso contrário, ele veria minha cara de decepção.

* * *

Corríamos em meio à floresta e eu realmente estava impressionada com a velocidade do Falcão. Tive sérias dificuldades em tentar acompanhá-lo e perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele passou à minha frente.

O fato de eu não ter tido uma das melhores noites de sono ontem, adicionada a mais uma noite em claro, fez com que a exaustão logo tomasse meu corpo. Fora o silêncio absurdo entre o Falcão e eu, que era constrangedor...

Não paramos para descansar sequer a noite. Continuamos pulando entre os galhos até podermos ver o raiar dos primeiros raios de sol.

Em meio ao amanhecer de um novo dia, vimos a poucos metros o País do Chá.

- Finalmente... – resmunguei não tão baixo quanto queria, pois vi o Falcão me olhar rapidamente.

Seguimos até os portões que davam acesso a vila e precisei me identificar para dois homens, que eram possíveis guardas.

- Que bom que veio! Como pode ver, tudo foi destruído e existem poucos sobreviventes... – Informou-me um deles.

- Eu percebi... – Meus olhos passaram por todo o horizonte daquela cidade.

Uma onda de nostalgia invadiu minha mente e me lembrei da missão que Naruto, Sasuke-kun e eu fizemos aqui. Quando ainda éramos um time... Quando ele ainda estava ao meu lado. Novamente agradeci por estar com a máscara de Tigresa ou o Falcão veria a lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto.

- Vamos fazer o possível para salvar o maior número de pessoas.

* * *

Me sentia uma total inútil ao não conseguir salvar três pessoas que encontramos pelo caminho. Aquele cenário não condizia com o País do Chá. Era inacreditável como tudo estava destruído e cheirava a morte e sangue...

Caminhamos em meio aos destroços e corpos espalhados por um longo tempo. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes pedi ao Falcão para empurrar partes de telhados e muros, na esperança de encontrar um sobrevivente, mas tudo o que encontrávamos eram corpos sem vida.

Meu corpo pedia por descanso, mas não me permitiria descansar enquanto meu trabalho não estivesse concluído.

- Yuri! Não!

Escutei um grito vindo do leste e parecia bem perto de nós. Prontamente, Falcão e eu saímos em disparada na direção dos gritos. O local era deserto e pude ver uma garota debruçada sobre um corpo, que parecia ser um garoto. Ao lado deles, um homem tentava fazer a garota parar de chorar.

- O quê está acontecendo?! – indaguei ao homem.

- Essa garota... ele eram do mesmo time! Durante a invasão, o muro caiu por cima dele e...

Não esperei ele terminar de falar e corri ao encontro dos dois. Quando me aproximei, senti meu coração partir em pedaços e a mesma cena de anos atrás se repetia: a cena em que eu estava debruçada sobre Sasuke, depois de Naruto e ele lutarem contra Haku. Assim como eu, a garota gritava desesperadamente sobre o corpo do menino.

Agachei-me ao lado da garota e ela me olhou com os olhos marejados.

- Q-quem é você?

- Sou uma ninja médica de Konoha. O que aconteceu com ele?

- O muro caiu em cima d-dele... e eu não consegui fazer nada! – respondeu-me aos soluços. – Por favor, salve ele... E-eu... sou uma inútil! – As últimas palavras dela saíram como gritos.

Olhei para o lado e percebi que o Falcão também olhava a aquela cena.

- Falcão, pode tirar os destroços de cima dele!? – Minha voz saiu quase num sussurro. Era inevitável não me comover com aquela cena... Eu também havia passado por isso. Novamente, olhei para a garota. – Vai ficar tudo bem! Apenas peço que se afaste um minuto... – Percebi que ela tentou gesticular um processo, mas logo a cortei. – Apenas para que esse muro saia de cima do seu amigo. Depois, você poderá ficar ao lado dele!

A menina afastou-se relutante do corpo do garoto e se colocou ao lado do homem, próximo de nós. O meu ajudante não encontrou grandes dificuldades para retirar os destroços de cima do meu mais novo paciente.

Concentrei uma quantidade significativa de chakra na mãos e direcionei uma delas para a cabeça do menino, enquanto a outra, pousei sobre o seu tórax. Por sorte, o garoto estava vivo e foi naquele momento que senti obrigação de salvá-lo.

- E-e então? – Quando dei por mim, a garota estava ajoelhada ao meu lado e com as mãos em frente ao corpo. – Ele não esta... morto, não é?

- Ele está vivo! – respondi e não pude deixar de sorrir, mesmo por baixo da máscara. – Mas seu chakra está quase esgotado! Aconteceu algo mais?

- Ele me protegeu... Colocou-se na minha frente quando ia ser atacada por um ninja inimigo. – balbuciou. – Eu sou a mais fraca do time e... uma inútil!

E eu que pensava que era a única a me sentir assim. Continuei a emanar chakra pelas mãos, na tentativa de fazê-lo voltar a consciência, mas por algum motivo me senti na obrigação de conversar com aquela garota.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntei.

- Midori...

- Não quero que diga que é uma inútil! – Minha voz saiu quase numa ordem e percebi o quanto a garota se surpreendeu. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você encontrará seu dom e verá que você nunca foi uma inútil...

Enquanto isso, o Falcão estava posicionado à minha frente, apenas me observando. Ele poderia achar aquela cena umas das mais ridículas mas eu não me importava... Me senti na obrigação de ajudar aquela garota tão parecida comigo.

- Você diz isso por quê faz alguma coisa útil! – Ela me respondeu, sem tirar os olhos das minhas mãos.

Sem querer acabei soltando um riso discreto.

- Eu sei exatamente como se sente... – comentei e novamente, recebi um olhar de espanto. – Sei como se sente quando diz que é uma inútil e... em relação à ele!

- Sabe? - Não tive forças para respondê-la com palavras e apenas acenei um sim com a cabeça, recebendo em troca um sorriso. – Obrigada...?

- Sakura... – sussurrei.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, tentando me manter ereta e me concentrar. As poucas energias que me restavam, estavam sendo transferidas para o garoto.

- Yuri?

Desviei meus olhos para o garoto e o vi abrindo os olhos. Suspirei aliviada... finalmente tinha sido útil naquele dia.

- Obrigada, Sakura-sama! – Midori me abraçou forte e apenas retribui. Assim que me soltou, ela debruçou-se sobre o garoto Yuri. – Yuri-kun, você está bem?

- Uhum... – Ele respondeu. Seus olhos cor-de-mel vieram ao meu encontro e ele deu um discreto sorriso.

Com dificuldade, levantei-me e senti uma tontura forte mas não cheguei a cair. Dei alguns passos vacilantes para frente, até me aproximar do homem que ainda assistia a cena.

- O hospital ainda está em condições de receber pacientes? – Ele me respondeu com um sim, enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas teimosas dos olhos. – Leve-o para o hospital... por favor! Eu mesma faria isso, mas não iria conseguir.

- Eu entendo! – O homem afastou um pouco Midori e pegou Yuri nos braços. – Obrigada!

Os vi se afastando pouco a pouco, até sumirem do alcance dos meus olhos. O Falcão não dissera nenhuma palavra até aquele momento, mas podia ver seus olhos me fitando a cada instante. Não tinha certeza, mas aqueles olhos me lembravam os de Sasuke... Talvez a máscara fizesse sombra e os faziam mais escuros, ou eu simplesmente estava louca. Não sei ao certo!

Juntei as poucas forças que tinha e recostei numa das árvores que ainda estavam inteiras. Meus olhos mal se mantinham abertos e minha respiração estava cada vez mais pesada. Vi o Falcão aproximar-se de mim e agachar-se na minha frente. Ou o cansaço estava me causando ilusões ou ele parecia estar me encarando de modo fraternal.

Uma de suas mãos foi até a minha máscara e a retirou. Ele colocou-a ao meu lado e em seguida, acariciou meus cabelos.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei-a incrédula. De repente, senti o choro subindo pela minha garganta. Droga! Por que isso agora?

Tudo o que ouvi dele foi um suspiro pesaroso e, antes que ele pudesse dizer, senti um líquido quente escorrer pelo meu braço. Não sei quando ou quem foi, tudo que eu vi foi meu braço encharcado de sangue...

- Ora, ora... Um casalzinho ANBU! - Ironizou um homem com uma espécie de foice. As roupas sujas de sangue, provavelmente de inocentes, mostravam suas verdadeiras intenções.

Os olhos do Falcão pousaram em meu braço e em seguida, ele levantou-se. Não consegui ver muita coisa, pois aos poucos, meu corpo foi caindo para o lado. Tudo ao meu redor parecia estar rodando e meus olhos já não se mantinham abertos.

- Chidori! – Foi essa a última coisa que pude ouvir...

* * *

Acordei em um lugar aconchegante e quente. Quando abri meus olhos, percebi que estava em uma espécie de cabana, muito conservada por sinal. A dor no braço direito começava a dar seus primeiros sinais e ao levar minha mão até lá, percebi que estava enfaixado. Conclui que havia anoitecido e a lua já brilhava nos céus de onde eu estava.

_"Falcão!"_ Conclui em meus pensamentos. Só poderia ter sido ele que me trouxe aqui.

_"**-Chidori!"**_ Meus olhos arregalaram-se ao lembrar da última coisa que ouvi. Não... não poderia ser ele! Muitos no mundo shinobi poderia ter a habilidade de usar o Chidori! Era pretensão demais achar que ele esta ao seu lado todo esse tempo e não se revelara.

Fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos e logo os abri ao escutar passos firmes vindo até mim. Vi uma silhueta iluminada apenas pela luz da lua vir até mim e se sentar ao meu lado. Era o Falcão, que ainda estava vestido como um ANBU e com o rosto coberto pela máscara.

- Você está bem?

Aquela voz! Kami-sama... não pode ser!

Com a surpresa, me encolhi na cama e coloquei uma das mãos sobre o peito.

- Q-quem é você?! – Não esperei ele me responder e com a mão livre, levei-a até sua máscara e puxei-a. – Não pode ser... – Balbuciei.

Os meus olhos escuros penetrantes. Os mesmos traços inexpressivos. Era ele...

- Sasuke...? – Seu nome soou como uma pergunta.

- Você melhorou muito... – Comentou, dando um sorriso de canto.

- Era você...? O tempo todo?! - Ele me respondeu com um aceno. – Mas o Naruto, ele...

- O Dobe sabia! – Completou. – Ele sempre soube! Voltei a pouco tempo, por isso apenas acompanho as missões. Ainda vou ser julgado e sabe-se lá o que acontecerá comigo...

Senti um certo pesar nas palavras dele. Ele tinha voltado a pouco tempo e sequer me disse algo...

- Por que não disse que era você todo esse tempo?

Sasuke soltou uma risada, seguida de outro sorriso de canto. Sem me responder, ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. Sua respiração quente já batia contra o meu rosto, provocando-me arrepios que jamais pensei que poderia sentir.

_"Se for mais um dos meus sonhos, eu juro que não quero acordar!"_ Pensei ao sentir seus lábios gelados roçarem sobre os meus.

- Às vezes, palavras não são necessárias! – Sussurrou de forma rouca, antes de selar a sua boca na minha.

Céus! Como esperei por isso. Naquele momento, eu soube que a única certeza que tinha, havia se concretizado.

Eu sempre soube que um dia o falcão repousaria nos galhos da cerejeira.

Naquele momento, eu soube que esse dia tinha chegado!

...Fim...


End file.
